Devon Addario
|powers= Offensive #Children of Ares can decrease an opponent’s strength and combat abilities for a short time, leaving them vulnerable to attack. #Children of Ares are able to clap their hands so hard and fast due to their enhanced strength that it sends a small shock-wave out. The shock-wave generates enough force to knock an opponent off their feet and possibly leaves bruises on their skin. Defensive #Children of Ares can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. #Children of Ares have the ability to call forth civil justice onto the battlefield for a short time, making all opponents lose the will to fight if their actions are unjust. However, if the actions of the opponent are justifiable the power becomes redundant, and if the user attempts to attack the opponent while the power is in use it immediately wears off. Passive #Children of Ares are innately proficient in all forms of combat. #Children of Ares are stronger and faster than the average human. Their skin is also capable of enduring more injuries. #Children of Ares are always emitting an aura of violence and war, which makes people around them more likely to attack each other and start fights. They can shut it off for a long time. Supplementary #Children of Ares have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which can be used to dodge or attack. Upon landing, a small tremor is unleashed which causes anybody within a few feet to lose their balance. #Children of Ares have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instil fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry. #Children of Ares have the ability to enchant nearby weapons with either a positive effect or negative effect for the duration of a weapon; some examples would be increasing the sharpness of a blade or dulling it. #Children of Ares are sometimes able to cause a small (3-5) group, to turn against each other by inducing a lust for violence and victory in combat. The targets would become irrational and fight among themselves determined to be the last warrior standing, causing chaos for a short time. The more affected the more energy is drained. 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Ares can create an illusion of massive bloodshed, destruction and devastation on a battlefield, instilling everyone around them with cowardice and terror, causing them to panic and be routed for some time, until it wears off and they return to battle. Similarly, they can also do the opposite, causing everyone nearby to go into a battle frenzy, in which they recklessly fight the enemy. This power drains them significantly. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Since their father has command over dead soldiers on the losing side of every war in history, children of Ares have the ability to summon a large group of armed skeletal soldiers, up to seven, which can then be controlled by the mind of their summoner. The longer the period of time for which they are summoned, the more the summoner is drained. Ex: The user can summon skeletal red coats, confederate soldiers, Nazis etc. Dead Soldiers who belonged to the winning side of the war cannot be summoned. 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Ares can draw power from all the violent actions and desires they’ve seen, felt, or committed in their lives and become an embodiment of war for a short time, in this state they are as twice as strong and fast than before and are immune to all attacks. They emit a powerful aura which somewhat makes enemies think they are weak and doomed for failure. Once the transformation subsides and the user reverts to normal, they are immensely drained, cannot move and could possibly faint. Traits #Children of Ares are usually more courageous than most, especially when facing danger. #As Ares is the god of civil order, his kids are often adept at creating order when there is chaos and fighting around them #Children of Ares tend to love the thrill of battle and fighting, feeling natural when partaking in combat. #Children of Ares often love the chance to show off their abilities, they’re often somewhat arrogant and hotheaded. #Children of Ares typically have the potential to become great soldiers, agents or generals. Able to perform remarkable feats within the Military. |pet=None |bedroom=His bedroom is one of the rooms within Ares' Cabin; I do not have plans to elaborate and expand on his bedroom other than that, but this could change in the future. |weapon images= |quote2=''"Here is the tragedy: when you are the victim of depression, not only do you feel utterly helpless and abandoned by the world, you also know that very few people can understand, or even begin to believe, that life can be this painful."'' |file2=FroyGutierrez2.png |file size2=205x0px |possessions= |likes= |dislikes= |colour=Devon's favorite color is black. |music= |food=Devon's favorite food are his mother's pasta carbonara and his mother's homemade tiramisu. |animal=Devon's favorite animal is a wolf, the reason being that wolves are instinctive, intelligent, intuitive, and more importantly they trust in themselves. |book= |quote3=''"Do not brood over your past mistakes and failures as this will only fill your mind with grief, regret and depression. Do not repeat them in the future."'' |drink=Devon tends to just drink alcohol—mainly a simple beer (he doesn't necessarily "love" alcohol per se, but he uses it as a method of escapism in order to drink his problems away or to numb his pain away). |song=Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons w/ Logic & Ty Dolla $ign ft X Ambassadors - Sucker for Pain; Shawn Mendes - Mercy; Twenty One Pilots - Heathens |movie=Momento |sport=Devon once had an intense passion for soccer during his elementary school years, but this interest is long gone. |other= |skills=While it's quite clear that Devon is a distant person, contrary to other's perception, in reality, he is still physically fit and and has had sufficient training with weaponry (these proficiency is also partially due to his god parentage). His main weakness lies in his disbelief in his own potential, and his feeling of worthlessness. In fact, this is what is preventing him from reaching what he's truly capable of. Of course, you can't ignore the fact that his suicide attempts upon his own body has left him in weaker and weaker state mentally and physically. |weapon=A simple Celestial Bronze dagger stained with dry blood of not his enemies, but rather his own. |strength=Weapon and hand-to-hand combat proficiency, and agility. |weakness=His main weakness lies in his disbelief in his own potential, and his feeling of worthlessness. |led=0 |been=0 |model=Kyle Ellison |gender=Male |eye=Brown |hair=Blue |height=5'11 |weight=150 lbs. (68 kg) |ethnicity=Devon is half Spanish and half Italian. |hand=Devon is a mix between ambidexterity and mixed-handed/cross-dominance (although he predominantly uses his right hand more than his left hand regardless of the equal proficiency). |shoe=10 |blood=A+ |voice=Baritone |marks=Distinguishing marks on Devon's body are primarily the scars on Devon's wrists as a result of his cutting attempts. On his chest, near his stomach area, is a faint but long and wide scar after he was stabbed with a large sized kitchen knife by his step-father's retaliation. |body=Athletic |more images= |one= |best= |worst=Devon's worse feature would be both of his wrists which are remains scarred from his various cutting attempts. |change= |mental=Mentally, Devon can only be described as unstable. He suffers from severe depression, in addition to his suicidal tendencies and drug addiction, he is quite the mess himself. |disorders=Devon suffers from persistent depressive disorder, chronic insomnia, and at times paranoia and delusion. In addition, are the usual demigod traits of ADHD and dyslexia. |medical= |mother=Natalia Addario |father=Ares |creator=None |half=Other children of Ares. |full=None |other relatives=None |family album= |home=Newark, New Jersey, United States |earliest= |best=To be frankfully honest this would make much more sense as "worse memory" than it would as a best memory. However, his early childhood with his mother before his fall in depression would likely be his "best memory" to say the least. |school=He only completed up to tenth grade secondary school education. Similar to his middle school years, due to his personal problems and his ADHD and dylexia, he has always been failing in many areas academically. |kiss=Devon has never shared a first kiss with anyone. |sex=Devon has never had sex with anyone. |love=Devon has never had a first love. |other firsts= |nicknames= |native=Italian and Spanish |languages=English |flaw= |fears=Atelophobia (fear of not being good enough and imperfection) Atychiphobia (fear of failure) |hobbies= |motto= |won't= |admires= |influenced= |compass=South (it has been quite some time since it has pointed north)—he's not exactly looking to the bright side of things nor he is walking down the right path. |past person=His mother. |current person=No one. |crisis=Due to Devon's anxiety (partially a symptom of his dependency over Eszopiclone but because the traumatization from past events), he often becomes overwhelmed at times of crisis. He will easily fall into a state of mental breakdown. |problems=Devon usually lacks the self-confidence to believe that he's capable to get through problems in life himself. Similar to how he reacts to crises, he can let his poor mental state get the best of him. |change=Devon can handle change over time, but he does not do too well with substantial changes. |alignment=Devon is quite difficult to align towards a single alignment due to his history (the killing of his step-father to protect his mother, his depression, and his suicidal tendencies—which contradicts between the two choices of alignment but doesn't relate to neutrality either); however, the closest alignment in a way would be Chaotic Good. |dream= |current=None |quote4=''"If you don't think your anxiety, depression, sadness and stress impact your physical health, think again. All of these emotions trigger chemical reactions in your body, which can lead to inflammation and a weakened immune system. Learn how to cope, sweet friend. There will always be dark days."'' |file3=FroyGutierrez3.png |file size3=225x0px |vice=Devon's vices include (but are not limited to) addiction, alcoholism, depressive, distant, hopelessness, paranoid, pessimistic, reticent, self-blame, self-hatred, and suicidal. |bad=One of Devon's bad habit would definitely be his dependency and abuse of Eszopiclone, Dulexotine, and various other painkiller medications. |sleep=Without the use of Eszopiclone, Devon may be able to get one hour of sleep at most, and that is during the good nights. In the usual nights, it's quite disconcerting that Devon may not even get a single glimpse of sleep. His unhealthy sleep schedule comes from is the effect of his chronic insomnia. Whenever he try to get some sleep he would see images/nightmares of the day he killed his step-father with a beer bottle. As a result, Devon has since become dependent and reliant on Eszopiclone. |quirk= |attitude=Devon's attitude is pessimistic at best. |talents=Devon was a quite talented and avid soccer player prior to his fall into depression. |social=Devon is very distant (in other words, he is introverted) towards others. Even if you're the one to start a conversation, he won't open up to you. He believes that he should not drag others into his own problems, which becomes a problem when he keeps all his pain to himself. |relationships= Name: Relation: Feelings: Ares Father Natalia Addario Mother Owen Reynolds Step-father |ease=Devon is most at ease when he is alone while on his medications; previously, when he would be most at ease when he is with his mother. |priority=Devon's priority would be to get the guts to end his own life. |past=Devon's fast failures would be not being able to protect and support his mother. Above all would be letting his impulses take a hold on him when he killed his step-father. He blames himself for is mother's problems, he believes that his birth caused all this agony upon his mother's life. |accomplishment=Nothing; Devon is not proud of a single thing he's done in his (in his own belief) pathetic life. |secret=No one asides from his mother (and god-parent who took pity on him and removed all traces the crime) knows that Devon murdered his abusive step-father. |known=None; Devon had kept this secret to himself. |tragedy=Devon's tragedy is the loss of his mother to cancer. |wish=Devon's one wish would be for all the scums like his step-father to be removed from the face of the Earth. Despite how sadistic this may sound, he truly only wishes to have his mother and his peaceful life back. |cheated=Devon has never been in a relationship, so never. |relates=Devon believes that he is alone and no one can really understand what he is going through. Because of that, he finds it difficult to relate to other people. |strangers=Devon keeps himself incredibly distant and isolated from others, those who try to get close to him and strangers alike. He prefers to keeps his own pain bottled up inside himself—which is helping neither himself nor others. |lover=Devon really doesn't have many friends—let alone a lover. |friends= |familyp= |first impression= |like most= |like least= }}